Creeping Shadows
by Blizzel
Summary: The beautiful and mysterious Mikan Sakura, half Shadow Dancer from her father’s side and half witch from her mother’s side. Enters Gakuen Alice for family business but it soon becomes personal when she finds herself falling in love. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Happy Halloween Minna! I am proud to present my newest story inspired by Tear Droplet's Midnight Magic but there aren't many similarities (or at least I hope not) so you might want to check out her story for yourself. Don't count on this being updated often. Before I update this story I have to update Love Is Blind, The Guardians Meet The Gang, Royal Kidnapper and maybe True Friends. Those four are going to be up soon. I figured I should pay more attention to my other stories instead of staring new one's all the time which is why Partners In Crime is on a very long hold. I probably won't even start it unless I finish one of my other stories.

Oh and heads up in this story they have full names. Example- Enzeru Camael Vohamanah Narumi.

Enzeru is his first name, Camael Vohamanah is his angel name and Narumi is his last name. In here other angels would call him Camael or Vohamanah. People who aren't angels would call him either Enzeru or Narumi. With other people in between their first and last name could be their demon name, witch name, assassin name, and so on. Only people who are in the same category as them get permission to the middle name. So that's just about it. All I need to do is put the disclaimer and summary then I'll be out of your hair until the author's note on the bottom.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly the only way I could own Gakuen Alice was if everyone else who deserved it before me suddenly disappeared. But then that would mean I would be the last girl on Earth so it's not worth it.

**Summary:** The beautiful and mysterious Mikan Magkahn Zoraida Sakura, half Shadow Dancer from her father's side and half witch from her mother's side. Enters Gakuen Alice for family business but it soon becomes personal when she finds herself falling in love. The light side of her is telling her to accept the love and grant her mother's wish while her dark side is telling her that such feelings are useless and to grant her father's wish. She knows what is right but can't stop herself from doing wrong. Which side will she choose? Dark? Light? Or Shadow?

* * *

She. Was. Beautiful. That's all the Male Halfling Wizard Ruka thought while watching the Shadow Dancer. She had long, flowing, copper hair and golden amber eyes. Her outfit was none Ruka has ever seen, it slipped off her shoulders and the arms had black velvet until it reached her elbows where it separated into three layers of thin, loose, tissue fabric. The first layer was plain black, the second layer was black with a pale green cobweb design on it, the third layer was also black but it had light silver sparkles on it. The three layers together create a beautiful illusion as her arms danced in the air. The thorax of her costume was black velvet with hints of the pale green and the skirt of the costume reached two inches above her knees and had the same thin, loose, tissue fabric layers the arms had. Lastly the hat that perched her had been the thing that baffled him most, what was a Shadow Dancer doing with a witch hat? Yes she wore a witch hat the base of it was the same pale green cobwebs seen in the second layer of her clothing while the top was your standard witch material: black and pointy.

Ruka would have loved to see the rest but then his magic died out. Therefore making the setting change from a dark forest from who knows where to his dorm room inside an academy. Damn! Why did he only have to be half wizard? Why won't his magic get stronger? All these things ran though his head. He collapsed on his bed and sighed, that vision took a lot out of him, he needed rest, and he needed to tell his best friend about what he had just witnessed, "The future of Alice Academy, lies in her hands." was the last thing he said before he drifted off into a conferrable darkness.

It was morning and Wizard Ruka was up and ready, he knew _she_ was coming soon and had to alert his friend. He put on his standard wizard outfit. It was nothing fancy like all the other wizards in school. Just a pale yellow shirt with black jeans and a black cloak over it all. He put on his wizard hat that had a striking resemblance to a witch hat and left the room.

Meanwhile

Within the Realm of Darkness where most wicked creatures come from such as Ghost, Witches, Ogres, Imps, Swamp Creatures, and let's not forget Shadow Dancers. A castle stands right in the middle of the forest; it was made of old stone that was covered in moss, the massive wooden door looked like if you were to let it down then it would crumble into the swampy moat where the swamp creatures lay. All life seemed to be dead in sight of this castle, no one from the light realm would dare enter it but here, people would be honored just to look at it.

Inside the castle wasn't much better, all colors were faded, it needed a good dusting, and it was filled with all sorts of traps and hidden passage ways. If you walk in and go up the nearest stairs make a left turn to a dead end where a bookshelf is, you simply need to pull out the black book with silver writing and there you are. In _her_ room.

"Magkahn!" a man says using the girl's Shadow Name "The king wishes to see you" the man bowed as she walked up to him, still wearing the outfit she wore last night. She took the black book out of his hands hand walked to the royal hall, her bare feet touching the soil, cold ground. As she reaches the throne the girl bows her head not showing her face to the man in front of her, she forces herself to bow down "You called my lord?" she says in a soft voice, her copper hair not showing what emotion she held.

"Magkahn, you did a poor job on the mission last night." the king said in a disappointed voice, his grey eyes glaring at the girl as she stood up and took off her hat placing on her chest while still bowing her head so the king won't see her face "are you a where you were being watched?"

"Yes my lord" she said still in the same tone as before not daring to raise her voice at the royal in front of her "It was a half wizard Ruka Ricamros Sandtracher Nogi, I believe."

The king gave her a curious glance and combed his fingers though his gnarled dark brown hair "Oh, so you did? You're becoming too much like your mother _Zoraida_." the way he said her other name made her wince; she knew he would get angry but her instincts didn't follow her brain "What are you plotting?"

"You know the school Gakuen Alice, right my lord?" he gave a nod and even though her head was down she could see it clearly "Well Hollyonna goes there" the he smiled at the mention of the name "I figured if I let Nogi watch me, he would spread the word and Hollyonna will hear, when she does, she'll know I'm coming then we can get a small army together to stop the war-"

"Did I give you any permission to make a war to seize the war?" he gave her an angry glace "_We_, the Dark Realm are winning. You putting an end to the war will mean you'll be a traitor. Just. Like. Her." he growled out "Hollyonna is there to assist you in _our_ part. We will bring the realm of light down; I don't care what your mother's wishes were." His words kept stinging her but she held back the tears that were threatening to come to her amber orbs. "Do you understand?"

"Yes my lord" she said as she put her hat back on and turned away from the throne "I will go to Gakuen Alice tomorrow. Have a nice day . . ." she walked all the way to the exit before the last word emitted from her lips in a whisper "dad."

* * *

"I'm telling you Natsume, it was unbelievable! You should have seen the way she was moving! It was so graceful even in the unruly forest she was in and she was barefoot Natsume, bare-foot! And I didn't even see a single starch on her. I'm telling you, she's the one!" Ruka excitedly told his assassin friend about his vision two nights ago, he wasn't able to tell him yesterday because his friend has a mission.

His companion just sighed, Ruka was way too excited about ending the war that he wasn't even thinking straight "Ruka don't be so sure" his friend gave him a look of concern through his crimson eyes "You said your spell was 'See who has the Academy's future in their hands' it could mean that she's the end of the academy not the savior."

Ruka's happiness dropped as his blue eyes lost their sparkle "Oh," he said when realization hit him but then this optimistic attitude sprung up again "Then maybe we can make her change sides!" he spoke out his thoughts "We can persuade people into things, It may sound low but I'm willing to use my charm if that means ending all this craziness."

Natsume tried his best not to laugh at his friend's happiness, it's like this guy is a one way rode and Natsume is the map. He knew Ruka was going to say that, heck! He can even say his next few sentences, but choose against it. "Whatever you say Ruka but that last thing we need is another fan girl." he said as they opened the door to their classroom. As if on cue and in harmony with what Natsume said there were screaming cheering girls waiting for them.

"KYA! NATSUME-SAMA YOU LOOK HANSOME TODAY!"

"RUKA-SAMA YOU ARE MY ONE AND ONLY LOVE!"

"NATSUME-SAMA, RUKA-SAMA, MARRY ME!!!!!!!!!"

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

"Shut your trap." an emotionless voice said as everyone turned to the front row of the room. There she was, the new student for the last six months, the fastest person to reach triple star, the only Shadow Dancer in the school. Hotaru Hollyonna Hawklight Imai. Her ebony hair was curly and shoulder length as her amethyst eyes gave everyone an icy cold glare. They should be used to it by now but it always made their skin crawl. Hotaru was never in a good mood. Today was no exception. She turned away from the eyes staring at her and worked on her latest invention.

Natsume and Ruka sat in their seats without further interruptions. Their Angel teacher (no really he was an angel) came into the room flapping his wings with joy his blond wavy hair was accompanied my a bright white halo and his purple eyes shined with happiness, like every other day "Class, I would like to introduce you to our new and adorable new student, come in Miss Sakura!"

When that name was said Hotaru bolted her eyes to the door hoping it was the person she was thinking of. The door opened to reveal a beautiful girl. Her copper brown hair reached her waist, totally straight, her amber eyes looked at nothing in particular, and everybody was gawking at her outfit. Why? Maybe because they never saw anything like it before. She had a dress that had no shoulders up until the elbows there was black velvet, below the elbows there were three thin layers, one layer was orange, the second layer was orange with a black cobweb design, and the third layer was orange with black sparkles on it. The body of it was just plain black velvet while the skirt was two inches above her knees and had the same three layers as her arms. She had on a witch hat with an orange cobweb design and was barefoot.

Ruka nudged Natsume and whispered "That's the girl"

She girl turned her attention to the staring class and mustered up a small smile "Hi, my name is Mikan Magkahn Zoraida Sakura. I am half Shadow Dancer and Half Witch. My specialty is Nullification Magic, I'm in the Special and Dangerous Ability Class and I'm a Special Star. It's a pleasure to meet you." she bowed as partially EVERYONE'S eyes bulged out of their sockets. First of all she's a half shadow dancer and half witch, second she has control over one of the hardest abilities ever to be used, third and she's in the Special **and** Dangerous Ability Class not to mention she's the highest ranking. The world's got nothing on her.

Natsume slightly twitched, she's got too many things on her side "If she is our enemy, we need to be careful." he narrowed his eyes at Mikan, yes; she would make a terrible enemy.

Mikan would have continued to stare at nothing but someone caught her eye. _'I knew it!'_ her smile got bigger as her eyes brightened people didn't know what to do at the sudden change of mood, when she came in she had this dark and ominous aura around her but now it's friendly and loving. She stepped a little closer to make sure she wasn't imagining things or if it was some sort of illusion.

She was staring right at Hotaru. Her hair and eyes are the same but what about her outfit. A short sleeved tan shirt covered with a sleeveless purple hooded top with a purple tulip skirt that reached mid-thigh with tan leg warmers and black and purple tennis shoes. Yup, totally Hotaru. "Hollyonna!" Mikan immediately jumped to hug the inventor but she got out her Baka Gun and aimed it at Mikan's face. Mikan saw it coming and does an improved evasion (Something only a tenth level Shadow Dancer can do) and takes no damage for the shot. Then while Hotaru is aiming for her again she takes that small opening and hugged her, shocking everyone in class.

"Hollyonna, I missed you so much! How've you been?" Mikan smiled

"Fine until you came along." Hotaru said, to other's it sounded cold and icy but Mikan can see right through her and Hotaru meant it as a joke.

"Oh you!" she hugged her tighter making people think she was mental. "Ne, sensei" Mikan called out to Narumi when he looked at her the beautiful amber eyes she held sparkled brighter than his if possible "Can Hollyonna be my partner?"

The angel let out a sigh feeling sorry for what he was going to say "Gomen Mikan-chan but Hotaru-chan already has a partner. Sorry to disappoint you." the gloomy aura came back as Mikan let Hotaru slip from her grip, her eyes were beautiful yet dull once more "But Natsume-kun's available!" Narumi said brightly hoping that pairing her up with the most famous and most handsome boy might help her.

**To Be Continued . . .**

* * *

That was a really bad place to end it but I'm on a really tight schedule. Who knew Halloween would be so busy for me this year? Anyway, I would be the happiest little author in the world if you reviewed this. And if you have any questions then you should definatly leave a reveiw, there are a lot of confusing thinds in here.


	2. IMPORTANT!

Hello fellow readers/writers!

If you're reading this then that means you hate me because I haven't updated in months and now I have an author's note.

But the following is very _very_ important:

After deep consideration, I have decided to put my stories on . . . HIATUS

Because let's face it, my stories suck with a capital UCK! And rushing to update them only makes it worse.

Now I have been making a _new_ selection of writing and its **way** better than my previous work. I listen to my friends and family, my friends (in real life) think my new stories kick ass! My friends (on FanFic) like my stories but suggest a Beta Reader, I'll take that advice. My family thinks my new stories are better than the old.

It got me thinking that I should just delete all my old ones but then I thought "What am I crazy?" I hate it when authors delete their stories! So why am I gonna do the same?

Nuh-uh Blizzel don't play that way.

So I'm keeping all my old stories,

For those of you that read **My All Loving Friend**,

When it does get updated expect it to be longer, I've re-read it and I gotta say I'm a friggin idiot! I dare say 1,000 words is long? It's just plain disgraceful how short it is

For those of you who read **True Friends**,

Um, yeah, that story basically has no hope. I'm going to try to keep it going but I gotta say that idea practically died.

For those of you who read **Love Is Blind**,

That has just about as much hope as True Friends but since you're all very supportive I'll see what I can do

For those of you who read **The Sakura Sisters**,

All I can say is, I'll try

For those of you who read **The Guardians Meet The Gang**,

Don't worry there's still some hope for this story (it's my most popular it better be) but the plot is really confusing, it really is so yeah, hiatus

For those of you who read **Royal Kidnapper**,

Mikan WILL meet Natsume, that I swear! Other than that it's gonna be pretty slow

For those of you who read **Creeping Shadows**,

I think I'm going to get a Beta Reader for that one. I really like it but there are mistakes so once I get the block in my brain out of the way it'll be fine

For those of you who read **Halloween in Gakuen**,

I am so sorry! It was supposed to be a simple two-shot but there's a block in my head for this one too! Part two will come but brain won't co-operate

For those of you that have read **Graduation,**

Since all my other stories are on hold the sequel to this one is on hold too. But there is hope because I have subconsciously made an entire series out of this so it will be done

For those of you who think I have too many stories,

Yes, I do and the fact that I'm writing more doesn't help

And for those of you who are wondering what my new stories are about,

Most of them are more Gakuen Alice **but** I'm now writing Twilight FanFics for those of you who care, I don't plan on posting them soon because, hello? Hiatus? You know that word should be taboo, it's the enemy of FanFiction readers, and I would know I hate hiatus but I understand the authors.

So that's about it, I have failed you. I am so sorry it's not even funny and if you think its funny then you're a sadist. This is my first (and hopefully last) Author's Note.

Happy New Year Everyone!

(I might delete this so if you have any questions or commets please PM me)


End file.
